Breaking up is hard to do
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: Fremione marriage law Fred and Hermione use to date but then Fred cheated and they broke up. Can they come back together or be kicked out of the magical communiuty? Will he finally chase her again after 2 years? Or will he let her go for good ? There's a twist so please r&r Reupload
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _People have always said that Breaking up is hard. Whoever started that was correct._

"Hermione where are you?" Harry asked right after I heard a 'pop' come from my living room. "I'm in the study Harry. I'll be out in a minute." I said as I closed my diary. It's helped me the last two years since the breakup. My friends have been worried ever since it happened especially Harry and George. For two totally different reasons, at least in my opinion. I must have got lost in thought because there was a knock on the study door. "Mia, can I come in?" Harry asked. "Come on in Harry. Sorry I must have spaced out." I said getting out of my chair and embracing one of my best friends in the tight embrace of a hug. "Mia are you okay?" Harry asked noticing my diary on my desk. He is probably the only other person on the planet that knew what lay on the pages besides myself. Harry knew that ever since the breakup I only wrote in it after I had a dream about HIM. Harry also knew that I have not been the same since the incident. "Another dream about him last night?" Harry asked indicating that he saw my diary. "Unfortunately." I said as we heard another 'pop' in the living room. "Expecting anyone else Mia?" Harry asked as I shook my head no. We both drew our wands to investigate as we came out we lowered our wands as we saw the red hair. We knew it was either Ron or George. Seeing as the other twin never comes over. Not that HE is exactly welcome in my home. "George you scared us sweetie." I said running to give him a tight hug. "Sorry, Mia I didn't mean to. Angie says hi and that she wants to do lunch soon by the way." George said as he released me and embraced Harry in a ' man hug'. "I'd love that tell her to owl me what day works for her." I said. "I will. So how are you doing today?" George asked. "Well she had another dream about HIM." Harry said before I could even open my mouth to say anything. George sighed and grabbed my hands. "Mia, my lovely unofficial sister you shouldn't let the past with my less attractive twin get to you. Even though after what he has done. I understand the time that you've taken away and the anger you've had towards him. But with that being said I think it's time for the old Hermione Granger to come back." George said as Harry nodded in agreement. I knew that they were right it was just so hard. I didn't feel like that Hermione existed anymore.

 _ **Two Years Earlier**_

 _I was looking for him everywhere and I still couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't in any of his normal hiding places. I could find his best friend and twin brother. Normally you couldn't find one without the other. "Hey Georgie, have you seen Fred?" I asked going up to the tall redhead. "Actually I haven't seen him yet today. Are you two still fighting?" George asked. "That's why I want to see him. I want to apologize for the other day." I said. "Mia I love my idiot twin but you shouldn't have to apologize to him. He should. It is your owls that you are studying for. He should be worshiping the ground that you walk on."George said as we walked towards the common room. Once in the common room we found Lee and Harry. "Hey guys have you seen Fred. I have something for him." I said pulling the present out of my bag. "Wow, Hermione what is that?" Harry asked looking at the watch in my hand. "Well Fred and I have been together for a year and when my parents were dating my mum gave my dad this exact watch as a token of how much she loved him and I had it fixed and touched up for our one year." I said as a grin came upon my face with so much love I thought I would burst. "Hermione that's so special he's going to love it, I just know it." Lee said. "Speaking of my favorite twin has anyone seen him?" George asked as Lee and Harry shook their heads no. "Hey, maybe he's still asleep it is Saturday after all." Lee said. "Why don't we go wake him Hermione?" George asked as the two of us headed to the boys dormitories. "Fred are you in here?" I asked as we entered the room and headed towards his bed. I saw that he was there but he wasn't alone "F-Fred?" I asked as I started backing away from where his bed was. "Mia are you okay?" George said as he entered the room and surveyed the damage. "Hermione I got this stay where you are." George said as he shook Fred awake. "Freddie wakey wakey." George said as Fred woke. "Morin Georgie. What's up?" He asked before he saw that I was also there his face fell. "What's SHE doing here?" He asked looking anywhere but where I was standing. "Freddie what did you do?" George asked. "What does it look like I did I shagged Alicia." Fred said bluntly as the tears started to gather in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. "Aren't you dating Mia at the moment though?" George asked as the tears started to fall down my face and fall to the floor. I was unsuccessful to holding them back. "I was but she had no time for me. Always saying that she had to study for her OWL's." Fred said as he was glaring at me. "George I'm going to go I have to send an owl back home." I said as I looked at the watch in my hands which I know resented. It took me weeks to get the setting repaired just right. "What have you got there Granger?" Fred asked as I winced. "Fred you've done enough to the poor girl. You're lucky she hasn't hexed you after what you've done." George said as I left the room crying my eyes out and refusing to answer the man that I loved. I stored the watch away vowing that I would never allow anyone that close to my heart again that didn't deserve it. I built up a wall so that it never happened again._

 **Present day:**

I don't know what happened after that. To this day I still have the watch secretly hidden away. I also have no idea what happened after I left. All I know is that Fred and George have been at odds on everything but their joke shop since then.

"Mia are you in there?" Harry asked waving his hand in front of my face trying to get me to snap out of it. "Where did you go Mia?" George asked with a concerned look on his face. "The past." I said as the daily prophet was delivered with some letters from the ministry. They must have known that George and Harry were with me.

 _ **Marriage Law has passed!**_

I quickly skimmed the article. The guys were looking at me waiting for me to speak. "Our matches have been sent out we have 6 months to marry our matches and a year to produce a child after the wedding." I said as I handed their letters to them. "So who's first?" I asked as another owl came through the window. George got the letter after noticing the owl . "We are needed at the burrow. They want us all to read the letters together." George said as we all nodded and apparated on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Burrow**

In no time at all we were at the Burrow. A place that, I thought that I would never see again. After the break up I never really came to the Burrow. It was filled with many painful memories. All the Weasley's besides Fred were welcome in my home. We had regular dinners that Molly took over my kitchen but I wouldn't have it any other way. "Ready?" George and Harry asked in a Weasley twin like manner. " Not really, but let's get this over with." I said as I headed towards the front door of the Burrow. turned towards the door as I opened it. " Hermione? Is that you?" Molly asked. "Hi Molly." I said with a smile as I entered and got out of the doorway to let George and Harry in. I noticed it wasn't just the Weasley's there.

But their significant others as well so Harry went to go sit with Ginny who was shocked that I was standing in the Burrow once again. I looked around I saw Arthur and Molly looking overjoyed to see me regardless of what it took me to come back to the Burrow. I saw Bill, a heavily pregnant Fleur and little Victorie beaming at just the sight of me. Ron ran over and pulled me into a hug and spun me around.

"So Mione, why did you stay away for so long?" Ron asked as he set me back on the ground. " The others minus Fred and Alicia looked at me with expectation for the answer to Ron's question. "Um." I started but locked eyes with both George and Harry pleading them for help. "Hey, guys lay off aren't we suppose to be opening our letters. Instead of grilling Mia." George said from his spot next to Angie who both smiled in encouragement.

"To right you are Georgie." Fred said as he glared at me. "So who wants to go first?" I asked. "Here's a thought why not have 'the savior' go first?" George asked using Harry's least favorite nickname with a grin upon his face. Everyone else looked at Harry knowing and agreeing with George, that it should be him to go first. Ginny squeezed his hand in encouragement. If there was any god I was hoping and praying that he would get Ginny. Especially after everything that he has been through.

Harry ripped open the envelope scanned over the guidelines. Which we all pretty much knew because of the article in the Prophet. When he got down to the name he smiled. "Ginny, I hope you don't mind being tied down to the 'savior' for the rest of your life." Harry said as the entire family and friends jump for joy. It was like the fact that if the two of them could beat the odds and get paired together there was hope for the rest of us. Once the celebration had died down Arthur spoke up. " Ok ladies and gentlemen who's next?" He asked looking at the rest of us.

"Father I'll go next." Percy said as he opened the letter his eyes moving over the guidelines seeing as he probably already knew what they entailed seeing as he worked in the ministry. "I got Penny." He said as a slight smile as Penny squeezed his hand. "So George, Ron or Charlie who's next?" Percy asked completely ignoring Fred. He's been doing that since he found out why and how we broke up. Because of that he can't stand Alicia which makes him one of my favorite of the Weasley's. He's been like my second father since I was eleven. Even more so when Fred and I started dating.

"I'll go next." George said as he opened his envelope with a lot of enthusiasm. We saw him skip over to see who he got. Slowly a smile appeared on his face. "Who'd you get Georgie?" Fred asked. "I got Angie my amazing girlfriend." George said as he kissed her cheek with a genuine grin on her face. While we were all distracted by the happy couple Charlie opened his letter. "Can someone tell me who the bloody hell is Katie Bell?" Charlie asked as Alicia squealed. "Charles she's one of my best friends. You'll like her." Alicia said missing the death glare that Charlie was throwing her way. He HATED being called Charles. He said it sounded stuffy, and uptight. That just wasn't the person that Charlie was. "So who's left to go then?" Molly asked looking at all of us. "Ron, Hermione and Fred whose first?" asked George looking at the three of us. "I'll go first." I said feeling the fear in my face. Being a part of the ministry I knew the guidelines of the law. When I saw the name I ran out as fast as my legs would carry me not caring where they took me. I heard the voices of most of the Weasley and our friends calling after me. They were calling after me asking who I got. Fate had a very sick sense of humor. You may be wondering who it was that I got to cause me to bolt like I did. I got Fred Weasley, my cheating ex boyfriend. The man that I'm afraid to admit, to anyone even myself. That I still am in love with. But I'm still hurt by what he did two years ago. I didn't stop running until I reached the flower meadow, my favorite spot on the burrow property. It's the place that Fred and I shared our first kiss. When I stopped running I realized that I had dropped the letter but that didn't matter they would have known as soon as Fred opened his letter. And since Fred and I broke up neither of us come here anymore so our notebook should still be where we left it in the inside of a tree. The tree had many protective spells around it. So that it stayed safe during the winter and spring months. Only one of us could take it out. Looking back at what was written in it I can't help but laugh. Laugh at the sap that I was. The Hermione Granger in the parchment is one that trusted Fred. That Hermione Granger no longer existed. As far as I was concerned she was dead. So maybe, the notebook shouldn't either. As I contemplated burning the book I heard the others looking for me. Some were even shouting my name. Too bad the only person who knew where I was hated me and would never be caught dead looking for me. This thought caused the tears to come. Even though I thought I have cried enough tears over this one person. Who could care less about me. At this point I somehow found myself sitting directly in the middle of the meadow. I thought I was safe from the others or so I thought. I heard someone step on a branch or something and I immediately stood and backed away from him. "Stay away." I said backing away from where he was. "And how do you know that I'm not George?" He asked taking a step forward with a smirk on his face. "Because, Fredrick your twin hasn't wronged me he still has his moral code intact." I said before I was about to run again. "Moral code? Is that all?" Fred asked as he took another step towards me. "Stay away from me." I said as I glared at him and he held his hands up in defeat. "In case you would like to know Ron got paired with Luna Lovegood." Fred said. "Good he got his girlfriend. He was planning to ask her to marry him anyway so it works out for him. I guess he, George and Harry are some of the lucky ones." I said turning away from him at that point. "Granger what are you doing with that notebook?" Fred asked noticing what I had in my arms for the first time and I notice him start to sweat. "Why do you care?" I asked turning back around to glare at him. "Because you forget that holds our history in your hands." He said sitting down where he was at. "I didn't forget. But I do plan on burning it as soon as I can." I said as I back away from him even further. "When was the last time you read it?" He asked. "The winter before you cheated on me.I should have destroyed it then." I said before I broke out in a sprint before getting far enough away from him. Before, he could follow to say anything in return. As soon as I was far enough away from him I apparated away. 

_**Fred**_

Once I heard the sound of apparating I knew she was gone. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair when I heard someone behind me. "Did you find her?" George asked. "I did but then she apparated away."I said looking anywhere but at my twin. "What did you say to her to cause her to go away?"George asked worry evident on his face.

"Georgie there is nothing to be worried about. But she took our notebook with her and she mentioned possibly burning it. Could you go after her?" I asked because I knew George and Hermione were close. "Why Fred you do care so much." George said as he apparated away to save my memories. I started to walk back to the Burrow where Alicia had been detained. She had used a combo of imperio and a memory charm. And all because she was jealous of Hermione. "Fred!"Ginny exclaimed while running up to me. "Ginny, is she still here?" I asked. "For the time being they are. The Auror's are on their way. But with that aside what are you going to about Mia? You have to tell her what happened and you have to make it up to her." Ginny said. "I know that's why I asked George to try and get the notebook back from her. It's the only way to sweep her off her feet...again." I said as there was a 'pop' and George appeared with the notebook. "Do I want to know how you got that away from her?" Ginny asked. "Probably not and it wasn't easy. I think wrestling with a ball python would have been easier."George said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Where is she at George?" I asked as I started to let my nerves get to me. "Where do you think she is?" I asked. "Is that the house that I bought for her and I before George and I had left Hogwarts." I asked because I would have thought that she would have sold it after what happened two years ago. "The one in the same." George said with a grin as Charlie came over to us. "So little brother what are you going to do?" Charlie asked. "Well I'm going to win my fiancée over all over again even if it kills me." I said with vigor. "So how is this notebook supposed to help?" Ginny asked as we all headed back to the meadow as we were soon followed closely by Harry and Ron. "So what exactly is in that notebook of yours?" Ron asked. "It's the story of us." I said holding the book tightly. Kind of like it was my life preserver. "When was the last time you read it?"Harry asked. "Not since before I was spelled. Does she know?" I asked looking between George, Harry and Ron. They were the ones that saw and conversed with her the most even though Ginny and Mia where as close as sisters could be. Even though they weren't actually sisters. "Fred could we hear the story and we might be able to help you out." Percy said as the others came to join us. "I didn't know that you guys knew about this place." I said looking at my family and their fiancées and wife in Bill's case. "Well there is only one place to start. The beginning. It started after Ron made her cry at the Yule ball.

 _ **Their Story – two and a half years ago**_

 _ **part 1**_

 _I had never felt more like a child. Here I was sitting on the main staircase crying my eyes out wearing the most beautiful dress that I had ever seen . But I couldn't help but feel like an ugly small child. "Mia? Is that you?" a voice said and I instantly knew that it was one of the Weasley twins. "What do you want George?" I asked thinking that it was my friend and not my crush. How embarrassing would it be if Fred found me crying over his youngest brother. "I'm not George. I'm Fred the handsomer twin. So Mia whose ass do I have to kick for making you cry." Fred said coming over to where I was sitting and envelop me into a hug but managed me to laugh. "Unless you want to go after Ronald, I don't think there is much that you can do." I cried as Fred whipped the tears from my eyes. "Hermione, please don't cry over my idiot of a brother. If he can't see how gorgeous you are then he is not worth your time or energy."Fred said with a concerned mixed with pissed off look on his face. I don't know which end was directed at me. But I had a feeling it was the concern. "You think I'm gorgeous?"Hermione asked looking at him through the tears that made their way from my face to the floor. "A blind man could tell that you are. You just are more so tonight that you usually are." I said as the tears finally stopped coming. "Well I think you're very handsome and that you look very dashing tonight." I said with a smile on my face which caused Fred to smile at me. The music was playing softly behind us in the Great Hall. "Mia, may I have this dance?" Fred asked as he extended my hand out for me to take. Which I gladly did and he led me onto the dance floor as a new song started to play._

 _ **If I could do it all over maybe I'd do it different**_

 _ **Maybe I wouldn't be here in this position**_

 _ **I found you then I lost you, looking back is torture**_

 _ **And it hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner**_

 _ **And I could've had it all , could've had it all**_

 _"Mia there is something I've been meaning to tell you." Fred said as we swayed on the dance floor. "What is it Fred?" I asked looking concerned._

 _ **True Love, I know I had it**_

 _ **True Love, it was mine ,all mine**_

 _ **True Love, if I could get it back,**_

 _ **I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time**_

 _"Well the thing is that I like you-." Fred started before I interrupted him. "I like you too." I said. "No, Mia I 'like you'" He said indicating with his eyes to get me to understand what he meant._

 _ **Feeling it all around me, wondering how I blew it**_

 _ **And I wanna know the secret, of how they, do it**_

 _ **No such thing as perfection, I'm still learning that lesson**_

 _Once I realized what he meant I broke out into a huge grin. "I'm glad because that's what I thought you meant. But I just so happen to love you. I have for a while now ever since this tall redhead helped a small bushy-haired girl with her trunk on her very first trip to Hogwarts." I said as a blush started to creep onto my cheeks as I looked anywhere but in his eyes_

 _ **To forgive is key to forgetting me**_

 _ **And I'm staring at my reflection**_

 _ **And I could've gad it all**_

 _ **True love, I know I had it**_

 _ **True love, was so hard to find**_

 _ **True love, if I could get it back,**_

 _ **I'd never let it go this time**_

 _"Mia, I love you too." Fred said as he leaned down and captured my lips with his. My first, of hopefully many more kisses with the man of my dreams. As soon as the shock wore off I started to kiss him back._

 _ **If I knew then what I know now I'd be with you tonight**_

 _ **If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alight**_

 _ **I could've had it all, could've had it all, could've had it all**_

 _We broke apart too soon in my opinion but there are teachers around. But he held onto me tightly and we continued to dance to the end of the song. Seeing as it was the last song of the Yule Ball._

 _ **True love, if I could get it back,**_

 _ **I'd never let it go this time (I'd never let it go)**_

 _ **True love, is an inspiration (oh)**_

 _ **True love, it was mine, all mine**_

 _ **True love, I could've had it, could've had it all**_

 _ **True love, is an inspiration**_

 _ **Truelove, it was mine, all mine**_

 _ **True love, yeah**_

 _ **If I could get it back. I'd never let it go this time**_

 _ **I'd never let it go, this time**_

 _ **True love**_

Present day: Fred's POV

"The very next day I asked Mia to be my girlfriend." I said as we heard a 'pop' as I said those words. "What did Mia say?" Ginny asked even though she knew the answer to her question already as the person in question came over. "She unfortunately said yes." Mia said as fresh tears came down her face. She looked like she had been crying for a while. "Mia are you okay?" I asked. " No, Frederick Gideon Weasley I am not." Mia said with a glare that would even scare Voldemolt. "Mia is that necessary?" Harry asked as he and Ron moved over to where she was. "Fred you need to tell her. Or you might lose her forever." George whispered to me as the 'Golden Trio' wasn't listening because they were in their own little world. "Mia, can I talk to you for a few minutes alone?" I asked as I stood up from my spot on the ground. "If we must. Lead the way." Mia said as we headed to the lake. "So what has George told you?" I asked seeing if George had spilled the beans about what Alicia had done. "Well I was going to wait to tell you this. But after reading how are story began I think that I should tell you. Alicia spelled me and changed the past for me in my head. The auror's have probably taken her away by now. When she found out that we were matched she lost it and told or in this case yelled about all the hard work that she had done to keep us apart. The auror's even fixed all that ." I paused to catch my breath and I looked at the girl with all my heart who had tears in her eyes. "Hermione what I'm trying to tell you is that I still love you and will you take me back marriage law aside?" I asked with hope in my eyes. "She's gone for good?" Hermione asked. "Yes, she can no longer hurt us." I said. "Well for starters to you its Mia. And yes I'll take you back." Mia said with a huge smile on her face. I then picked her up and swung her around as I snogged her. In my eyes it had been way too long since the last time that we had kissed like that.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reuniting**_

*Author's note: I realized my mistake after it was posted and forgot to fix it. Seamus was paired with George. And Charlie was paired with Angie. They had both been seeing each other for years. George set Angie and Charlie up. Angie is real good friends with the twins and remain close with them and their significant others.

We stayed like that until we both needed air and the need to cry and hold each other was too much. The others stumbled upon us in this position. "So I'll ask the question that everyone wants to know. Are the you two back together?" George asked as the others nodded in agreement because they all wanted to know the answer to that very important question. "Well, yes and I would marry her marriage law or not. But with the marriage law it puts us back on track. Without it I could have been stuck with Spinet for God know how long. If it wasn't for that woman we would already be married by now and probably have a kid or two on the way by now." Fred said only showing disdain for the woman who had kept us apart all this time. She had also essentially ruined our relationship for the last two years. "So then when are you two getting married?" Ginny asked as Molly came running out towards us. " The Aurors are here. Fred and Mia they want to have a word with the two ofyou. Everyone else you're welcome to come along as well if you so wish."Molly Weasley said gesturing to the group behind the young happy couple that she was smiling at from ear to ear with hands intertwined.

 **At the house:**

The young couple entered the normally cheerfully living room that had a sober feeling at the moment. The Auror's were standing near every exit out of the house. There was no way Alicia was going anywhere. " Miss Spinet here is saying that she has been wrongly accused and that it was Miss Granger that was the one that spelled you. But since some of us here were with you at Hogwarts and know that it couldn't be further from the truth. You spoil Miss Granger plain and simple. You treat her like a princess and worship the ground that she walks on." Auror Thomas said. " I sense a but there Dean." I said as we hear a 'pop' just outside the door. We looked at the Weasley Clock 2.0 for the friends and significant others of the family and realize that it was Seamus. George must have owled his boyfriend about the situation. "We have a witness that was at Hogwarts with us that, is on the other side of the door if you could let him in." George asked as Dean opened the door and there stood Seamus. Who was best friends with Dean Thomas and knew that he and George were dating."Dean what brings you to The Burrow?" Seamus asked as he stepped into the living room and surveyed what was going on. "Alicia I told you this would happen if you ever messed with Mia and Fred. I told you no one can stop true love. Only an idiot would try. I guess this makes you an idiot." Seamus said as he shook his head at her before going to stand over by George. " Okay, Miss Spinet what do you have to say for yourself. "I thought making the bitch lose the baby would be more than enough to be able to steal Fred. He was mine to begin with anyway. I saw him first." Alicia said with hatred in her voice to me so much that Fred stood in front of me as a way to protect me from the words that she was saying. "Alicia what are you talking about I was never pregnant." I said nearly in tears at just the thought of losing a baby. Fred put his arms around me and brought me into a tight embrace. "Mia, I don't think she's lying. But it raises the question of how she would know when you didn't even know." Fred said turning to glare at Alicia. "Alicia if you know what's good for you I would tell them how. Especially with the look that's on my twin's face right now." George said and he was right if looks could kill Alicia would be dead where she sat. "Well it's simple really I tested her once a week while she was asleep. And when I found out she was I found a spell that would kill the baby. It worked surprisingly well." Alicia said with malice in her demeanor. "Alicia Spinnet you are hereby under arrest for the death of the child of Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Mister Fredrick Gideon Weasley as well as the use of an unforgivable on Fredrick Gideon Weasley." Dean said right before the other Auror's hauled her away. "Weasley's, Hermione, Harry and Seamus I will see you all soon. The Ministry will be in touch. Hermione and Fred I am truly sorry for your loss."Dean said right before he apparated away. Which was when I allowed myself to feel the loss of our child which apparently Fred did as well as I felt his tears hit my head. We were absolutely heartbroken. 

After Dean left with Alicia and the rest of the Aurors no one said anything. It was rare in the Burrow. I felt numb myself. Fred led me to the couch to sit down. He never let me go almost afraid that if he did I would evaporate and he would still be stuck in the nightmare that was Alicia. In what felt like no time at all there was an owl tapping at the window. The owl dropped a letter in my lap and then left out the window.

"Mia, what does it say?" George asked as I picked up the letter and opened it.

 _Dear Miss Granger and Mister F. Weasley,_

 _Firstly, we are very sorry for your loss. We here at the ministry can't even imagine the pain you're going through. But with that being said we have enough evidence that you will not need to be present during the trial. If you do wish to attend that is up to you. If after the both of you are married take all the time you need before having children. If you need to that is._

 _Head of Law Enforcement_

 _Madam Bones_

"Well at least you won't have to sit through the trial." George said as the others nodded in agreement. " True, Freddie?" I asked. "Yes, Mia what is it my love?" He asked as he perked up at my quiet fragile voice. " I think I want to get married sooner rather than later. Molly how long do you think would it take to get everything together?" I asked directing the question to my future mother in law. " A month maybe two at the most you two still want it here correct?" She asked as we both nodded in agreement. "More specifically the wildflower garden near the lake. It's kind of become our spot over the years." Fred said as I nodded in agreement. " Are you both sure this is what you want? Speeding the wedding up?" Ginny asked . "Yes, if for nothing else we've lost so much time already why wait any longer?" Fred asked looking at me like I was the most important thing in the world. Which in this moment and every moment together I was well apart from George, but it was a close tie and we would never make him chose between the two of us because we both love him. 

"Are you sure this is what you both want?" Molly asked looking between the two of us. I'm pretty sure she had more to say than that but that's just a feeling I have. "Yes, we are. We've lost so much time already. Not to mention losing our baby that neither one of us knew about. I think that we're in this place like we don't want to lose any more time." I said my eyes not leaving Fred's for even a minute. "So if you wanted it you would head to the ministry or somewhere and get married today would you?" Ginny asked looking at us both very intently. "I'm not sure about Mia, but probably not. Mostly, I want to give Mia the wedding of her dreams. Not to mention she's probably been dreaming of it since she was a child." Fred said as he squeezes my hand. "Well then let the wedding planning begin!" Molly exclaimed as she whipped a tear from her eyes at Fred's eloquent speech. "So the wedding colors are Ivory, Lavender and Peach." I said as everyone looked at me in shock knowing that Purple and Orange where the colors of the twins store. And their favorite colors. "Okay, now do you want a caterer for your wedding and how do you feel about cake flavors?" Molly asked. "Well, we wanted to have the wedding here we were hoping that you would prepare the food and cake if you could." I said as Fred and I shared a look. " And as far as flavor goes we want a three layer triple chocolate with butter cream frosting." Fred said as I nodded in agreement. "Kids , that's no problem. I would love to cook the meal and bake you're cake." Molly said right before he came over and hugged the both of us in a bear hug. 

After everything that has happened Fred with the help of his brothers, Harry and Seamus moved back into our house. I couldn't be happier with the outcome. It's like all the puzzle pieces were coming together, finally after being apart so long. We were still sad about the baby we didn't know about or got the chance to love. "Mia! I'm home." Fred said stepping out of the fireplace causing me to smile from my perch on the couch. "How was the shop?" I asked getting up to great him with a hug and a kiss. "Busy as usual. What's for dinner?" Fred asked as he headed into the bedroom to change out of his work robes. "Well a letter came from your mum a little bit ago. She's inviting us to family dinner. Everyone is going. And you're mum wants to talk final details for the wedding next week." I said as I closed my book and set it aside. I was studying for my entrance exams to St. Mungo's I wanted to become a healer especially after the war. "What time do we have to be there by?" Fred asked coming out of the bedroom in a muggle t shirt and jeans. "Probably, in an hour. After the others get off of work." I said pulling him into the embrace. "Babe, we can get into a lot of trouble in an hour." He said raising his eyebrows. " Fred it's never just an hour and you know it. We wouldn't show up for dinner. If you're good when we get home I'll leave the books away for the night and I'm all yours." I said with a hidden smile on my face knowing that he would take the deal. Seeing as he's always trying to get me to put them away. But this time he's more understanding. "Fine, you win Mia." Fred said while pouting. "You know you are too adorable when you do that right?" I asked while trying to hold back a laugh while going to change out of my sweats that I always wear when I'm studying. Fred followed me into our bedroom and he looked like a man on a mission. "Mia I need to ask you something, but I don't want you to get upset." Fred said looking at me intently like he wants me to promise that I won't get upset at what he wants to ask me. "Where is your engagement ring that I gave you before the whole Alicia fiasco?" Fred asked looking at me very intently. I pulled on the dress I was going to be wearing before I sighed before answering. "Well after what happened I couldn't stand to look at it so I gave it to George for safe keeping. I just couldn't look at it every day knowing that you were no longer mine." I said as Fred zipped up the back of the dress for me. I wanted to cry in that moment and I think Fred knew because he just pulled me in an embrace as I turned around which shocked me. "That is never going to happen again and what's more it's all over now. And we have each other. Nothing is going to change that."Fred said as I embraced him. "I know you're right let's finish getting ready and head over to the Burrow." I said sliding on a pair of white flats which offset the dark red of my dress. I quickly did my makeup as Fred put on his black converse. We met by the fireplace to floo over to the Burrow. "See you there." I said winking before throwing the floo powder and saying the Burrow.

I stepped out and there was everyone that we loved all around me. It wasn't long before Fred was right beside me. "Um, guys what's going on?" Fred asked as he grabbed my hands. "Well mum banished us to wait for you all. She has a surprise for the two of you." Charlie said as the fireplace came to life again and out stepped Angie. She and Charlie have grown really close It's hard to believe that they were just set up right before the marriage law. "Sorry I'm late." Angie said saying her hellos to everyone. As everyone was distracted in conversation I pulled George aside leaving Seamus and Fred to talk about ideas for the store.

"George do you still have it?" I asked knowing he did because I sent him a letter about it weeks ago. "Yes, and here it is." George said handing me back my stunning engagement ring. Which, I proceeded to put back on my finger where it belonged. It is a single carat diamond princess cut with a sapphire on each side on a white gold band. I smiled once it was back on my finger and we headed back inside just as came into the living room looking for Fred and I. "Fred, where is your beautiful bride to be?" She asked as we came back into the house. "Ah there she is."Fred said as I came back up to him. "Well I would like to welcome everyone to Fred and Hermione's engagement dinner so let's enjoy." Molly said as we headed onto the lawn the only place where we all could fit and be together.

Throughout the dinner all you could hear was laughter and chatter. It was like the war had never happened. Then all of a sudden Ron was staring at my hand. " Hermione where did you get that?" Ron asked pointing at my left hand and my heart felt like it went into my throat. _I knew all of this was a bad idea. I should have left for America when I had the chance._ Fred, George and Harry looked at me and it was almost like they could sense my discomfort. "Well I gave it to her before I was spelled. It's her engagement ring." Fred started to say. "And I was holding onto it until she figured out what she wanted to do with it. Weather that be getting rid of it and washing her hands clean of the entire situation. Or that she would be wearing it again because the spell on Fred had been broken and they could live their life together again. I am glad that it was the latter of the two options."George finished beaming at Fred and I. "So you were engaged to each other before?" Ron asked looking between us to see if we would deny. Which we did not deny. Everyone was quiet at the table waiting for the answer. "The plan was to elope and have a huge party for the reception that summer. We didn't want a big fuss of a wedding. Maybe a huge reception. But the day we were to go into Hogsmeade to get married Alicia had spelled him. I was heartbroken." I said as I brought my face in my hands and started to cry. I couldn't see it but I could feel Fred, George , Harry and Ginny glaring at Ron. "Mum will you excuse us?"Fred asked as he picked me up out of my chair bridal style. "Of course dear take your time." Molly said as Fred carried me out of the room and up to the twins' old bedroom. He sat me on what use to be his bed. He sat down next to me and turned to face me as I lowered my hands. I'm pretty sure that you could see the tears still falling down my face. "Mia, I'm so sorry. If I could go back we would have gone the day before." Fred said as tears started to fall down his face. Over the last few hours a lot has come to light. But at least we had each other and that was all that mattered now. "Mia, we could still do that if you want. Just grab Harry, Ginny, George, Seamus and Ron and head to Hogsmeade tonight." Fred said pulling me into his lap as I started to calm down. We were so immersed in each other that we didn't hear anyone knock on the door until the door burst open."Cover up anything that you don't want seen." George said with a smirk which earned him an eye roll and a glare from both myself and Fred. "Forge was that necessary?"Fred asked earning a watery smile. _I think that's when we all knew that Fred was back to normal. When he was spelled he only called George by his given name. George never said anything but we all knew that it hurt him greatly. He told me that it broke his heart after he knew what had happened. It was like Fred was there, but at the same time he wasn't. We both know knew that Fred was back and nothing was going to change that._ "So is the plan before the Alicia mess back on?"George asked with Harry and Ginny nodding behind him. We knew that they were game either way. Now we just had to make a decision. And risk the wrath of Molly. Seeing as Ginny and I still had my wedding dress and her bridesmaid dress. It would be easy enough to grab Seamus and Ron to sneak away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We'll follow you no matter what the two of you decide. But I would decide soon and you might want to tell mum after the fact." George said as the others nodded in agreement. "But if we're doing this tonight Mia and I need to start getting ready and soon." Ginny said bouncing because she couldn't contain her excitement. I think it mostly had to do with the fact that she knew with me marrying her brother I became her sister.

In the entire time that I've known and been Ginny's best female friend she's been my unofficial sister. I was quite excited myself. "If we do this. I don't think that we can get ready here especially with your mother always around." I said while silently and wandlessly casting a silencing charm on the room. Mostly so no one would overhear what we're planning and try to stop us. Not that anyone could if they even tried.

"So, guys what's the plan?" George asked as we all sat down to figure out if this was a good idea. "Freddie, I want to go. I want to marry you. Tonight. I don't want to wait any longer. We've already lost so much time and with our baby getting killed we've already been through the worst of the for better or worse." I said grasping Fred's hand with mine.

"I still think that as far as the baby is concerned that the two of you should see a healer. I don't think there is a spell to cause a miscarriage. But it could be like a suspended animation. Like it's stuck and only some magic the baby recognizes could help. Like the magic of a parent." Harry said as we all sat around and started to make plans. "We'll go tonight. But soon we need to go to st mungo's this week. You and Ginny can get ready at the apartment above the shop while the men in this situation go get tuxes." Fred said smiling before pecking me on my cheek. "We are going to say that we're ... okay I have no idea any suggestions?" Ron asks looking at the rest of us. "Actually, I have an idea. The twins have been asking us to help in the shop lately. Why not go with that and say we're all going out to dinner after it's a plausible idea. And then we'll all head to our respective homes. More importantly a believable lie.." I said and everyone nodded in agreement saying that it was the best option. I gave Ginny my beaded bag so that she could go and get everything that we would need to get ready and be undetected by Molly. The others spread out momentarily giving me and Fred some alone time. The last we would have as single people. "Baby, are you sure this is what you want to do. I'm good either way." Fred said taking my hand and putting it up to his lips to kiss them. "I'm sure, it's what I've wanted more than anything since I was 15 years old." I said as our faces got closer and closer to each other. We started snogging neither of us knowing how much time had passed until someone behind us cleared their throat causing us to separate. "Save that for the honeymoon you two. Or are you postponing that until after the hospital visit to see if you still have a baby?" George asked causing the two of us to laugh at first. But then we got real serious afterwards. "I don't know about Mia, but I think that we'll be going to 's first thing in the morning." Fred said right before Ginny came in with the others. "Ok guys you two need to apparate to the shop now." Ginny said pointing at Fred and George. Which they did quickly right after Fred pecked my lips. "Okay now we just have to get passed Molly." I said as we all headed towards the fireplace with my beaded bag in my hands. "Where are you lot off too?" Molly asked as soon as she saw all of us come down the stairs. "We're headed to the shop. Fred and George asked us for help. Don't worry." I said as Molly nodded and smiled. "Have fun dears if things change just let me know at some point." Molly said as we all flooed to the shop and the Burrow disappeared with a swoosh.

We landed at the twin's store which promptly had been closed by Verity. One of my close friends and employed by the twins so that she could be a bridesmaid as well and help us get ready. Ginny seems to think it's going to take us a few hours to get ready. I don't remain convinced. I don't think it's going to take as long as she thinks it is. I know it's going to take SOME time especially with my bushy hair.

"Mia. Stop it your hair is beautiful just the way it is. But it and you will be even more beautiful once Ginny and Verity are done with you trust me." Fred said almost as if he was sensing what I was thinking. He handed the apartment key to me. "The only thing I suggest to you ladies is stay out of Seamus and George's room whatever you do. You can get ready in my room. It has a giant F on the front of it. Make yourselves at home." Fred said as he handed me the keys before leaving to get tuxes with the guys. It was kind of funny to open it up because all of his stuff was at the house. So Seamus and George turned the room into an office for Fred while he was here.

"Well let's get started ladies! We only have two hours to get me and you guys ready." I said as we headed for the apartment. That's when the guys were supposed to be back from getting the tuxes for today. Once in the apartment we made a Fred's room. It looked exactly like their room at the Burrow except for the moving photographs and they were either of his family and him, him and George or of us. There was one I forgot that was taken. It was right after we started dating he has his arm around me and every time he goes to kiss my cheek I blush. Looking at the photo it's made me see how far we've come. But at the same time, we will always be the same two in the photograph. I was so lost in memory lane that I was oblivious to the world around me and didn't realize that Ginny had gotten everything ready and that they were waiting for me to sit down. But she noticed where I was staring. "Did you know then that we would be here one day and that you would marry one my prankster brothers?" Ginny asked. "No, but I always hoped that I would." I said smiling as I sat down, and Ginny got to work with her wand in hand.

I was surprised at how quickly we got my hair into soft curls and my veil on. For my makeup it was very soft and romantic. "Mia it's time to get in your dress." Ginny squealed as Verity did her makeup and hair as Ginny helped me get into my dress. My dress was a fit and flare lace had a sweetheart neckline with beading along the waist. It also was a corseted back.

When I was in it and laced up the others gasped. "If my brother isn't speechless I'm smacking him." Ginny said as she started to get ready. The bridesmaid's dresses were strapless long sweetheart dresses. Verity helped me get my shoes on. After they were on I put on the garter. My shoes were silver and sparkly. Once the three of us were ready we heard the main door open and heard the guys talking. "Ladies are you ready?" Seamus asked right before the door opened and they saw us. They were all speechless when they saw me. "Mia, you look beautiful!" Harry and Ron said. Fred still hadn't said anything. I don't know if that was a good or bad thing. I saw George whack Fred across the back of the head and I realized that he must have stopped breathing. "Mia, my lovely Mia you are looking breathtaking." Fred said as he strode over to me. Sporting a grin that went from ear to ear. "George was that necessary?" Fred asked rubbing the back of his head. Which caused the others laugh at the incident.

"So let's go get these two lovebirds married." Ron started to say before George interrupted as Verity and Ginny attached my veil to my hair. "Before something else happens at least." George said as we all nodded in agreement before apparating to the church.

For me It seemed as time sped up and slowed down all at the same time. Once everything was organized I was waiting for the doors of the back of the church. Harry was with me. He was walking me down the aisle. Ginny, Verity and Ron were standing with Fred and George at the front. Ron was standing next to George though. "You ready?" Harry asked as the doors opened to show the two of us. "Born ready." I replied as we started to walk down I couldn't help but smile. After so much heartache I finally get to marry the man of my dreams.

It wasn't long before we reached the priest to where Fred was standing.

"Who gives this woman to this man in holy matrimony?" The priest asked. "I do, her in all but blood brother." Harry said putting my hand into Fred's as a flash went off. I had totally forgotten that Ginny would be taking pictures of the wedding until Harry took over after I was at the altar. She gladly handed over the camera after I handed her my flowers. George and Ron made sure all the girls had flowers and the guys had boutonnieres. I will always be thankful for everything that my friends have done for me today. "It is my understanding that the couple has written their own vows. Hermione we will start with you as you both join hands." The priest said as we did as we were told.

 **Fred,**

 **Words cannot tell you how I feel. But I will try. You mean more to me than words can say. I still remember when you first asked me to marry you. We planned on coming here with George and Ginny the next Hogsmeade weekend. But someone stood in our way. I was thankful that wasn't the end of our love story. I will forever be thankful for the marriage law because it gave me back you. When I thought that I had lost you forever.**

I was crying at this point and was very thankful for magic makeup. There was not a dry eye in the church. We both knew that if the rest of our families were here they would be balling their eyes out at the moment. We all took a moment to compose ourselves.

 **Mia,**

 **I've been trying to wrap my head about what I would say to you since we decided we would get married four years ago. We've been on a amazing journey since the day we met. What you don't know but I think that you've always suspected and only one other person knows is that I've been in love with you since the day we met. And I am beyond thrilled that we made it here. I am beyond thrilled to soon call you my wife.**

We all stood there speechless as we finished up the ceremony which would be binding in both the muggle and magical worlds.

"Do you Fredrick Gideon Weasley take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part in this life and the next." The preacher asked. "I do!" Fred exclaimed making a few of our friends' chuckle. "Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Frederick Gideon Weasley to be your wedded husband have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part in this life and the next." The preacher asked causing me to smile. "I do!" I exclaimed causing the both of us to smile. As we slid on the rings for the other the realization came causing us to smile. "You may kiss the bride." The preacher said. "Finally!" Fred exclaimed cupping my face with his hands and placing a gentle kiss upon my lips. It didn't last long. "May I present for the very first time Mr.& Mrs. Frederick Gideon Weasley." The preacher announced as we left the church and headed back to the flat so that we all could have a toast before Fred and I went home.

There was one thing that we forgot when we planned this that would give all of us away. The Weasley clock. We had an owl at the window with a red envelope. We all knew who it was from. Since the war she looked at the Weasley clock religiously. We all knew of the magic that happened when a family member was added through marriage. This letter wasn't going to be a pretty one. We just needed to open it and hope for the best.

Even knowing that it was coming we still dreaded it until the moment that we opened it.

FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER – WEASLEY!

FOR STARTERS CONGRATULATIONS AND WELCOME TO THE FAMILY! I WOULD HAVE PREFERRED TO HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SAY THAT IN PERSON. WITH THAT SAID I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT THE TWO OF YOU RAN OFF AND GOT MARRIED. I KNOW THAT SOME OF THE OTHERS HELPED YOU PULL THIS OFF. GEORGE, HARRY AND RON SPECIFICALLY! FRED AND HERMIONE THIS IS THE MOST IRRESPONSIBLE THING THAT YOU HAVE EVER DONE. AND FRED THAT IS SAYING A LOT CONSIDERING ALL OF THE HAIR BRAINED THINGS THAT YOU AND GEORGE HAVE GOTTEN INTO OVER THE YEARS!

Thankfully that was the end of the letter and it was horrible. "Well Freddie, we've had worse over the years." George said as Fred nodded in agreement. "You guys do realize that you are going to need to go back to the Burrow eventually.

"Oh, great this is going to get loud. But she might already start asking for grandchildren." George said making both Fred and myself blush deeply. "Verity can you keep him for the night please?" Fred asked with puppy dog eyes that no one not even Molly could say no to. "We'll deal with mum in the morning. For now kids I'm taking my wife and headed home for the night." Fred said picking me up bridal style before apparating away.


	5. Sorry AN

Author's Note

Clarification

Looking back at this I realized I was jumping around who I paired George with so I'm going to clarify. He is for sure with Angie. Sorry for the long delay. I will be updating very very soon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In true muggle factor I decided to carry Mia over the threshold of our home. It was a dream of hers ever since she was little and had told me when we got engaged before I was spelled. I kicked the door shut before I set her on the floor as I started snogging her which she responded with great enthusiasm. I picked her back up and started to head towards our bedroom when our fireplace activated and out stepped Percy. "Perce seriously bed timing." I said setting Mione back on the ground us both with a irritated look on our faces. "I know it's your wedding night, but I came to warn you." He said looking at us with sad eyes.

"Warn us?" Mia asked before the fireplace came to life again and out stepped out some Aurors. Dean Thomas among them. He has always been a friend. "Dean, Percy what the heck is going on?" I asked just wanting to know what was happening. " We will be placing Aurors around your property starting immediately. There will be some at the shop and at the Burrow." Dean said before Percy cut him off knowing my next question. " George, Seamus and Mum have been notified and requested if you need to go anywhere to take one if not more of them and the family with you. I know you're itching to know why. Alicia Spinnet escaped custody. Though she can no longer spell you there are other ways that she can get to you both. I beg you both as your brother and brother in law to not make any unnecessary risks." Percy said as Dean nodded in agreement.

"Okay, your interruption was necessary." I said as Mia nodded and interlaced her fingers with mine. "But, she doesn't know where we live. When Fred was spelled Harry and George made sure neither Fred or Spinnet knew where this house was. Even though Fred bought and paid it off before we even moved in. He forgot all about it when he was spelled." Mia said as the others nodded. "We get that Mia. But this is just precautionary. It's to keep the both of you safe." Dean said before they left. And the other aurors left to protect the grounds.

"I think your unofficial brother might have had something to do with the armed guard protection." I said before picking my bride back up and continue where we left off.

"On the bright side of that howler, mum will leave us alone for the rest of today and possibly the next few days." Fred said. He looked almost as nervous as the first time we came together as one. "Freddie you are talking to much." I said before bringing his lips to mine. Fred wasted no time getting us to our bedroom. He didn't put me down until we were in our bedroom and the door was closed and our home was warded for the night.

Once the wards were up Fred waisted no time getting me out of my wedding dress. Thankfully not ripping the beautiful gown. I kicked of my glittering shoes. I was left in my pure white lingerie and garter. I then started on his suit. " Honey you are in way to much clothing." I said in between kisses as his suit joined my dress on the floor. Fred then started kissing down my neck as he took my remaining clothes off and had me lay on our bed. He kissed down until he was at my pussy and started to eat me out. Which he knew I liked very much. I couldn't help but scream out. But he loved when I did that. "Oh yeah babe!" I exclaimed for several minutes until I comed into his mouth with my first orgasm of the night. "Freddie. I need you in me." I said barely hanging on. Fred was only happy to oblige. He took off his boxers and entered me in one swift motion. It wasn't long before we were screaming out in pleasure. We passed out shortly after coming down from the high of our orgasms. The last thing I remember before passing out is Fred kissing my forehead and him pulling the covers over our naked bodies.


End file.
